


The Best Kind of Stress Relief

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Normal Teenager Problems, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, School-related stress, Sex, Smut, Stress and Comfort, Test anxiety, reader POV, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: It’s the end of the school year, and you’re stressed.  Despite your best efforts to study, Sweet Pea knows exactly  how to help you relax.Fluffy established relationship + Sweet Pea smut





	The Best Kind of Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains detailed smut, so if that's not your cup of tea, click back now.

Your head pounded as you stared down at the textbook open on your desk in front of you.  You had been going for hours, and the words and pictures were all started to blur into a whirlwind of facts and dates.  It felt impossible to remember it all.  Resting your head in your hands, you let out a slow breath.

“You can do it,” you whispered. “You have to do it.”

Next to you, your phone buzzed, and you let out a loud groan.  It was your mom, asking you to pick up your little brother from baseball practice.  You didn’t have time for that—you didn’t have time for anything.  A few small tears prickled out of your stinging eyes, and you texted her back.

_Sure thing.  Be right over._

Wiping your eyes, you shoved your books back into your backpack, grabbed your keys, and set off to get your brother.

* * *

“No Betty, I can’t right now,” you said sternly.  You had the phone on speaker, and you had returned to your least favorite activity of staring at your history flashcards and trying to learn as much as you possibly could. “I ended up driving my brother all over the fucking town this afternoon, and he really cut into my study time.  The AP US History exam is Monday, and I can’t afford to go out tonight.”

_“Not even for an hour, Y/N.  It’s just Pop’s—you’ll be home by ten.”_

“Sorry, but no, Betts.  I need to study.”

She sighed.  _“Fine, Y/N.  Call me when you inevitably collapse from stress.”_

“Will do.” You tapped the screen to shut the phone off and then put it on “Do Not Disturb.”  No more distractions.  Time to focus.  Time to get stuff done.

The hours ticked by, and you got absorbed in the familiar routine of studying. You flipped between flash cards, your notes, the review packet, and your book, and you found yourself really getting the hang of it.  Feeling confident, you finally pulled out the practice test that your teacher put together. You whipped through the test, feeling better with every bubble you filled and every document you analyzed.

Then, you checked it against the answer key, and your heart dropped.

67%

D+

One small step above failure.

Your hands shook as you set the paper down and slid off your chair. Tears were flowing freely, and a sob wracked through you.  A D+ would bring your already struggling grade down even lower, too low.  When they sent your final transcript to your college, they would rescind your acceptance immediately.  

Your shoulders shook, and you held your knees to your chest.  Tears were soaking through the arms of your sweatshirt, and it was getting hard to breathe.  Everything hurt.

Behind you, your door pushed open.

“Y/N, what the hell?” Sweet Pea rushed to your side, dropping to the floor and pulling you into his arms.  He still had his coat and boots on, like he had rushed in without even saying his usual hello to your mom. “Babe, talk to me, what’s going on?”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.  Your breath was starting to slow, but you still couldn’t stop crying. “I’m going to fail AP US History,” you murmured. “I keep studying, but I’m not getting any better.  I did so bad on the practice test.  And then Mom made me cart my brother around all day, and I bailed on my friends, and everyone’s going to hate me, and—”

“Woah, woah, woah, slow down, Y/N.  Breathe.” He ran his hand slowly through your hair, plating soft kisses on the top of your head. “Slow down.  It’s okay.  You’re not going to fail, no one’s going to hate you.”

“You don’t know that.” Your voice still sounded watery.

“Actually, I do.  You may be the smart one in this relationship, but I’m definitely the sane one.” He smirked, tucking your hair behind your ear. “Now, talk to me. Preferably a little more coherently.”

You managed a small smile—his warm brown eyes and that soft smile always had a way of making you feel comfortable and safe.  With his arms around you like that, surrounding you, it was hard to stay stressed. “Pea, I—I just don’t know what I’m going to do.  If I fail this exam, there’s no way I’ll still get into college.”

He scoffed. “That’s stupid, and you know it, Y/N.  You’re brilliant, and one bad test grade is not going to kill you. Now, get up.” He started standing, pulling you to your feet with him.

“What are you doing?” you whined, not wanting to get off his lap.

“Getting you out of here.  Sitting in this room isn’t good for you right now.”

“No, wait—” You slipped out of his arms and planted yourself back at your desk. “I need to study, Pea.  No distractions.” Turning, you looked up at him. “Speaking of which, why’d you come over?”

Shaking his head, he gave you a confused look. “Maybe because you haven’t answered any calls or texts in like six hours and I was concerned about my girlfriend.  And it looks like I had every reason to be,” he said, gesturing at the way you were nearly clinging to your desk. “You’re losing your mind, babe.”

“I am not,” you argued. “What I’m losing is valuable study time.”

“Okay, that’s it, you’ve officially lost it.  Get up, Y/N.”

You held his stern gaze with a defiant one of your own. “No.”

“Really?  You’re going to be like this?” He crossed his arms, his amusement quickly fading. “Studying until you pass out from stress isn’t going to help you pass.”

You crossed your own arms, determined not to back down. “I’m not leaving, Pea.  You can either stay and help me study, or you can leave.  No other options.”

“I see at least one other.” He crossed the room to you in two big steps, and before you knew what was happening, he had you tossed over his shoulder. You were face-to-face with the angry-looking snake on the back of his coat, and you shrieked with surprise.

“Sweet Pea, put me the fuck down!” you demanded, clinging to him as he started walking. “This is kidnapping!”

Your mom had rushed over to the stairs when she heard the commotion, and then she started laughing a plate and dishtowel still in her hands. “Sweet Pea, why do you have my daughter over your shoulder?”

“Because she refuses to stop studying,” he replied, already starting down the stairs. “I was left with no other option.”

She laughed harder and held open the front door for him. “Well, make sure to have her back at a semi-reasonable hour.”

“Soooooo, tomorrow morning?” he drawled, giving her his most charming grin.

Trying not to smile, she rolled her eyes. “Just make good choices, you two.”

“Mom, really?” you exclaimed, craning your neck around to try to look at her. “Not even the usual over-dramatic lecture about how to not get pregnant?  What’s wrong with you?”

“He’s right, dear, you need a break.  Just relax and have some fun tonight.  You can study tomorrow.” She stood in the doorway as we walked out. “Have fun tonight, kids!”

You groaned dramatically and returned to your slumped position over your boyfriend’s shoulder. “Pea, can you put me down now?”

“Depends, are you going to try to run away and study again?”

“No,” you admitted, your voice laden with defeat. “I won’t.”

“Okay.” He lowered you to the ground, resting his hands on your hips to hold you close to him.  He kissed you lightly on the forehead. “Sorry I had to resort to manhandling you,” he murmured.

You rolled your eyes and stood up on your tiptoes to kiss him for real. His lips were so soft and familiar against yours, and at that moment, as his lips parted yours to draw you closer, you could barely even remember what you were stressed about.  Everything just felt perfect. “It’s okay, Pea, really.  I need it sometimes.”

“You do.” He smiled, that charming, boyish grin that always made your heart flutter. “Now, am I going to have to tie you to the bike, or will you get on willingly?”

* * *

“Sweet Pea, you are the absolute best boyfriend ever,” you sighed, resting your head back on his shoulder.  His first order of business when you got back to his trailer was to run a bath. Although the tub was small, the two of you fit almost perfectly, you between his legs, nestled against his body. The water didn’t quite go high enough to keep you completely warm, but Sweet Pea made up for that by keeping his arms wrapped tightly around you.  It was absolutely blissful.

He planted soft kisses into your neck. “And you’re the absolute best girlfriend ever.  How’re you feeling?”

“So much better,” you sighed, tracing little circles on his leg with your fingertips. You breathed deeply, taking in the scent of the lavender bath oil that he always kept handy for days like these. “Why are you so good at this?”

“Because you’re not.” He smirked, his lips still hot against your neck. “I have to be good at it because you’d probably give yourself a heart attack otherwise.”

You rolled your eyes and turned around to kiss him properly. “Well thank you.”

“Anytime, beautiful.” He ran his hands down your sides, pulling you more tightly against him. “Now, it seems to me that this water is getting a little cold—should we move on to phase two of perfect relaxation?” His hands slid around your hips to your butt, and he squeezed tightly, pressing you down into him.

A low moan escaped your lips as you felt him starting to harden underneath you. “Shit, Pea, that sounds like an excellent idea.” You rolled your hips against him, a burning heat growing between your legs.

With a grunt, he started to get up, carrying you with him as he stepped out of the tub and grabbed a big, fluffy towel to wrap you in.  It was one of those big beach towels, big enough that it could wrap around both of you.  After pulling the plug on the water, he attached his lips to yours, slowly walking you out of the bathroom to the bedroom.  When you got to the bedroom, he lowered you onto the bed, unwrapping the towel to reveal your still-wet body.

“Fuck, Y/N, you are so damn hot,” he murmured, pressing his lips into the exposed skin on his chest. “Beautiful.”

You sighed, running your hand through his messy hair as he sucked hard on the sensitive skin. “Pea,” you whined. “Don’t leave a hickey.”

“Too late, baby girl.”

You were too turned on to be mad. “Fuck you.”

“Oh, you will.” He crawled on top of you, cupping your heat and letting out a low moan. “Fuck, babe, you’re wet already.”

“No shit.” You started stroking his erection. “I need you inside me right now.”

“Patience is a virtue, Y/N.” With a smirk, he lowered himself to his knees on the side of the bed. “Anyways, you’re supposed to be relaxing, remember.”

“Trust me, I’m—” you cut off with a moan as his tongue flicked across your clit. “Fuck.”

He draped your legs over his shoulders, slipping two fingers into you and dragging his tongue over your clit.  He licked and sucked hungrily, holding you in place as you writhed with pleasure. Sharp tingles of pleasure radiated through you, and every nerve in your body felt like it was on fire.  Your hands were in his hair, urging him to keep going.

“Fuck Pea, I’m close,” you whimpered. “Keep going.”

He kept his steady pace, his fingers pressing against the perfect spot inside you while his tongue flicked against your clit. “That’s it, beautiful, come all over my fingers.  Let go, baby.”

Your orgasm ripped through you, your whole body shaking as he skillfully brought you over the edge.  Your chest heaved with heavy breaths, and your hands clenched fistfuls of sheets. You could barely find coherent words as Sweet Pea sat up, a smug grin on his face.

“Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face.”

“Shit-eating?  Nah, this is a grin from eating something else entirely.”

You rolled your eyes, sitting up to pull him close for a kiss.  His hard cock was pressed into his stomach, so you gripped it tightly, running your fingertips over the tip and earning a low moan.

“Fuck, Y/N, I need to be inside you right now.”

You smirked, kissing him again and holding his shoulders to pull him down on top of you. “Well then, what are you waiting for?”

His eyes darkened, and he quickly started fumbling around in the nightstand for a condom.  Once he had it on, he was back on top of you, his breath hot against your neck.  With one hand, he held himself up, and with the other, he was dipping a finger inside of you, checking that you were still ready for him.

“Ready, babe?”

“Please,” you begged, clinging to his shoulders so tightly you were sure your fingernails would leave a mark. “Just fuck me, Pea.”

He rubbed the tip of his cock over your opening, making you twitch in anticipation. “Alright, hold on tight.” He pushed into you, filling you in one stroke. “Oh fuck, baby, you’re so fucking tight.  Oh my god.”

All you could do was whimper as he started thrusting, setting a relentless pace.  Your whole body was being forced into the bed, and you could faintly hear the headboard smacking against the wall.  His hand moved to your clit, and your head started spinning.  Your eyes squeezed shut, and you tipped your head back on the pillow, breathy moans escaping your parted lips.

“God, I fucking love you, Y/N,” he murmured, sloppily kissing your neck. “You feel so fucking good on my cock. Come on my cock, baby girl.”

His thrusts started getting rougher, and you could feel a second orgasm threatening to overtake you. “Fuck, Pea, I’m coming!” You clung to him, your orgasm completely overtaking you.  He kept thrusting, his moaning getting less and less coherent as he pounded into you. Then, his jaw slacked, and he came hard, clutching your hips as he moaned so loudly you had no doubt the neighbors heard.  A few slow thrusts later, he relaxed pulling out of you and crashing onto the bed.

You were still dazed, your whole body tingling with the lingering sensations. You hardly noticed as he slipped off the bed to clean up.  By the time he came back, you had opened your eyes and were crawling under the blankets. Not only was it starting to get cold, you were absolutely beat.

“So, babe, still stressed?” Sweet Pea asked, crawling into bed next to you and wrapping his arms around you.

“Not a chance,” you murmured sleepily. “Thanks, Pea.”

“You’re really going to be fine, Y/N.  I promise.  You’re by far the smartest person I know.”

You rolled your eyes, pressing a soft kiss into his lips. “Thank you, really. I love you, Sweet Pea.”

“I love you too, Y/N, so fucking much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, please check out my other Sweet Pea x Reader works.


End file.
